


Presents for Youngjae

by KlavierRPF (KlavierWrites)



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Smitten Kang Younghyun, Yes this exists because of that damn dishwasher, that dishwasher haunts me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlavierWrites/pseuds/KlavierRPF
Summary: The good news is Younghyun figures out pretty quickly why his brain shows static whenever he tries to talk to Youngjae. The bad news is that having a massive crush on your co-host is probably bad DJ etiquette or something.(Or: 5 things Younghyun gives Youngjae, and one thing he gives in return.Or alternatively: the inevitable dishwasher fic.)
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Kang Younghyun | Young K
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Presents for Youngjae

**Author's Note:**

> So Idol Radio season 1 is over and Youngk bought Youngjae a literal dishwasher for his birthday and both those things made me write this. 
> 
> I'd have liked this to be longer, but realistically if it was I'd never have gotten it finished. Work is kicking my butt at the moment.
> 
> Twitter: [@eajpils](https://twitter.com/eajpils)  
> I'm currently working on a youngfeel social media au, if that's your thing you should check it out.

i. a can of Pepsi

Younghyun was starting to worry that this was a bad idea. Of everyone in GOT7, he probably knew Youngjae the least, and all of a sudden they were guest DJs on a radio show together. The audience was going to pick up on their awkwardness and complete lack of chemistry, and Younghyun would never be invited back. Which would suck. Because he really, really likes the idea of being a radio DJ.

The show is _exactly_ as awkward as Younghyun feared it would be. The staff even show him some twitter comments pointing out how nervous the two of them are around each other – the staff member and original commenter both think it’s cute, but Younghyun feels bad. He’s older and more extroverted, and he should have done a better job of getting Youngjae out of his shell.

He bumps into Youngjae in the corridor as they’re getting ready to leave. He’s standing in front of a vending machine, and Younghyun catches the tiny frustrated pout on his lips.

“Everything ok?”

Youngjae jumps. “Oh, Brian-ssi… or do you prefer Younghyun?”

Younghyun shrugs. “Whichever you’re more comfortable with.”

Youngjae’s expression looks vaguely pained. Younghyun wonders if he was hoping for a clear answer. “Seriously though, everything ok? You look annoyed.”

“It’s nothing,” he says, “I just didn’t realise this machine needs coins.”

“Budge over,” says Younghyun, fishing in his pocket. “I’ll pay. Drink of choice?”

“Pepsi,” says Youngjae, “but you don’t have to–”

Younghyun ignores him, already putting coins into the slot. “You’ll rot your teeth.”

He means it jokingly, but Youngjae just blushes and looks at the floor. Younghyun feels a little bad.

“Well, here you go,” he says, once the can has rattled to the compartment at the bottom and he’s pulled it out. Youngjae takes the drink from him with a polite “thank you.” Younghyun’s not sure where to go from here.

“Today was fun,” he tries.

“Yeah,” says Youngjae, “I’ve always wanted to be a DJ.”

Younghyun has a horrible feeling he’s somehow ruined Youngjae’s chances. “Oh,” he says, “hopefully they’ll invite you back.”

“You too,” says Youngjae, which doesn’t entirely make sense. Youngjae seems to realise this, because he goes a little pink again.

Younghyun’s manager appears from around a corner at that moment, gesturing that they need to go, and Younghyun is saved from further embarrassment.

ii. contact information

It turns out that it doesn’t really matter how awkward they are with each other, the lure of the viewing figures that the combination of ahgases and MyDays bring is enough for them to be invited back.

(“They invited you back because you’re a good DJ, don’t sell yourself short,” says Wonpil, when he shares this idea.

“Youngjae-ssi and I have no chemistry.”

“You do,” he says, “trust me. You just don’t know each other well yet.”)

Talking to Youngjae on air gets easier. Talking to him in the downtime, when there’s music playing or they’re setting up, is still a challenge.

It’s not that Youngjae isn’t nice, because he is. Or even that he doesn’t initiate conversations, because he does. But half the time, Younghyun looks at him and whatever he was going to say just exits his brain and he doesn’t know why.

Near the end of their first week as DJs, Youngjae corners him before he leaves. His eyebrows are downturned into a tiny, determined frown. “KakaoTalk ID,” he says, “or phone number.”

Younghyun blinks at him. “What about them?”

“I was hoping I could have one or the other. To contact you with.”

Oh. That makes sense. “You can have both,” says Younghyun. Is it bad he wants Youngjae to keep frowning? It’s cute.

There’s a pause. Youngjae’s head tilts to one side. “So, are you going to give me them, or…?”

“Right, sorry,” says Younghyun, pulling his phone from the pocket of his jeans, “give me second.” Younghyun’s head feels like it’s filled with sand. He’s still thinking about the tiny, pleased smile Youngjae gives him afterwards when he gets back to the dorms.

iii. a collar (for Coco)

The good news is Younghyun figures out pretty quickly why his brain shows static whenever he tries to talk to Youngjae. The bad news is that having a massive crush on your co-host is probably bad DJ etiquette or something.

The worst thing is that the crush just gets more intense the longer they work together. Because Youngjae isn’t just attractive, he’s also the kindest, purest soul Younghyun has ever met. And once he gets over his shyness and opens up a bit, he’s also absolutely hilarious and well on his way to being one of Younghyun’s favourite people.

Even sitting in silence in the green room, scrolling their phones while they wait for the show to start, has become comfortable. Younghyun’s just happy to be in Youngjae’s space and not making a fool of himself.

“Hey,” says Youngjae out of nowhere, “have you met Coco?”

“As in your dog?”

Youngjae nods.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Do you want to? The staff said I could bring her in for an episode.” Youngjae is smiling excitedly, and even if Younghyun hated dogs he’d probably say yes immediately.

“That would be fun,” he says. “She’s a little dog, isn’t she? Should I buy her a gift?”

Youngjae laughs, “Are you worried about impressing her or something?”

Energised by Youngjae’s amusement, Younghyun opens his eyes wide and nods vigorously. “Yes, of course! Meeting your dog is an important moment in our friendship!”

Youngjae’s laugh gets bigger, and Younghyun tries not to melt. “Hyung, you’re so funny,” he says. “Just bring yourself, ok?”

Younghyun really does mean to just bring himself, but then he sees this tiny sparkly blue collar in the pet store that Dowoon drags him into because he wants to look at the hamsters, and he has to buy it.

“That’s too small even for Tory,” says Dowoon curiously when Younghyun picks it up. “Who’s it for, hyung?”

“Youngjae’s dog, Coco.”

Dowoon’s expression is maybe a little too understanding. “That’s nice of you. Are you nervous about meeting her?”

“It’s stupid, but kind of,” he admits. “What if she doesn’t like me?”

Dowoon pats his arm. “Youngjae-ssi will still like you even if his dog doesn’t. You know that, right?”

Younghyun nods, but he buys the collar anyway.

It ends up being worth it, because he gives it to Youngjae after the show ends and Youngjae smiles so big his eyes crinkle shut. 

iv. a selfie

“So, you two are proper friends now, right?” asks Jae, leaning against the doorframe.

Younghyun, who is sitting at the kitchen table staring at his phone, looks up. “Me and who?”

“You’re messaging Youngjae-ssi, right?” he asks.

“How d'you know?”

Jae shrugs. “I’m physic.”

Younghyun rolls his eyes and ignores the creeping embarrassment at being asked about his relationship with Youngjae. “We’re friends, yeah.”

Jae looks him up and down. “You like him.”

“I just said we’re friends.”

“Yeah, but you _like_ him. You have a crush on him.”

Heat prickles up Younghyun’s neck. “No I don’t,” he lies. His phone buzzes with a notification from Youngjae, but he knows that if he checks it Jae will take that as confirmation.

Jae slouches further into the room, flicking on the coffee machine. “I tuned into Idol Radio the other day after I stopped livestreaming. Heart-eyes Kang was out in full force.”

“I can think he’s cute without having a crush on him,” says Younghyun. He’s trying to sound dismissive, but his voice cracks a little. Jae laughs.

“Oh man, you’ve got it bad. What’s he saying to you right now?”

Younghyun looks down at his phone and immediately chokes on his spit. Youngjae has sent him a selfie with Coco. His hair is wet and slightly pushed off his face like he’s only recently gotten out of the shower. Younghyun is going to _die_.

Jae looks over his shoulder. “Oh sweet,” he says, “is that the collar you bought her?”

Younghyun swallows hard. He hadn’t even noticed.

“You should send one back,” says Jae, “only fair.”

“A picture of a dog?”

“A picture of _you,_ idiot.”

“I don’t think he’ll want that,” says Younghyun, but he takes it anyway, holding his phone at an angle and shooting a thumbs up at the camera.

Youngjae takes a while to respond. When he does, it’s just a line of sparkling heart emojis and Younghyun’s not entirely sure what that means.

v. a dishwasher

Younghyun spends the morning constantly checking tracking information and waiting for his phone to ring. It’s a crazy idea, but there’s no turning back now. It’s been paid for and it’s on its way to Youngjae’s apartment.

When Youngjae does call, he wastes no time in getting to the point.

“You bought me a dishwasher.”

Younghyun can’t read his tone of voice over the phone. “Happy birthday, Youngjae-yah.”

“You remembered me saying I wanted one, right?”

“Yeah. I hope that’s ok?”

“You bought me a _dishwasher_ ,” says Youngjae again, and then starts to laugh. “Hyung, oh my _God_.”

Younghyun smiles. “I can help you install it, if you want.”

“Thank you. Nobody’s ever bought me a dishwasher before.” Youngjae sounds a little stunned.

“It’s not the most traditional of gifts, no.”

“Do you buy all your friends dishwashers?”

Younghyun thinks of the bottle of aftershave he’d hastily bought Jae for his birthday. “No. Just you.”

“Laptops? Refrigerators?”

“You’re making fun of me.”

“Only a little. Hyung, seriously, I am _so_ grateful. This is amazing – and _bizarre_. I thought there was a mistake when the courier arrived with a huge box on a trolley and said they’d help me take it upstairs.”

Younghyun winces. “I should have given you some warning, sorry. It’s just that after you brought it up–”

“No, it was so cool! It made it a surprise. The boys are going to be so jealous, there’s no dishwasher at the dorm.”

Younghyun wishes Youngjae had facetimed him. He bets he has the cutest, mischievous smile on his face right now.

“When do you want me to come over to help set it up?” Younghyun asks.

Youngjae doesn’t even pause for thought. “Now, if you’re free. I want to see you to thank you in person.”

Younghyun grins. “I’ll see you soon, then.”

+i. dinner

“You’re not leaving yet,” says Youngjae, once the dishwasher is up and running and Younghyun is dusting his hands off on the back of his pants.

“I’m not?”

“Nope,” says Youngjae, “You bought and installed a dishwasher for me, I’m buying you dinner. Takeout ok?”

“I’ll pay for myself,” says Younghyun immediately. He always feels guilty when other people pay for his food, considering how much he eats. “I don’t want you to have to–”

“Nope,” says Youngjae, speaking over him, “I’m paying for your food, even if you want to eat the entire restaurant. I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

Youngjae shrugs. “I want to, then. Please, Younghyunie-hyung?”

Younghyun agrees, mainly because he can’t say no to Youngjae’s pleading face. They sit down in Youngjae’s living room and Younghyun is struck by the realisation this is the first time they’ve hung out outside of work.

“I suppose we’ll have to start doing this more often, huh?” he muses, as Youngjae hands him a can of beer and sits down next to him.

“Do what?” he asks, getting comfortable.

“Hang out like this, outside of the radio station. Show’s ending soon, after all.”

Youngjae is quiet for a moment. “You’d want that? To keep seeing me even after we’re not working together anymore?”

Younghyun turns to face Youngjae on the sofa properly. He’s surprised to see how vulnerable he looks. “Of course,” he says, “I mean, I know it’ll be hell to organise meeting up once we have different schedules again, but that’s no reason not to try.”

Youngjae shakes his head. “No, I mean… I thought you might want to keep our friendship to this chapter of your life. Keep us as work friends.”

Something twists in Younghyun’s gut. “Do you want that?”

“No!” says Youngjae quickly. “But I don’t make friends easily. You, on the other hand…”

Younghyun takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself to say something embarrassing. “I consider you one my closest friend in the industry outside of my members. So no, I don’t want to confine our relationship to just work friends.” He doesn’t want to confine their relationship to _just friends_ at all, but he’s still working up to saying that tonight.

Youngjae seems to relax, finally opening his drink. “Ok,” he says. “Good. So the dishwasher wasn’t, like, a thank you and goodbye gift?”

“ _God_ no.”

“Cool,” says Youngjae. There’s a pause and then Youngjae says, “did you know Bambam started complaining the other day that he doesn’t have a close Day6 friend of his own?”

Younghyun laughs. “What, because Jinyoung-ah has Wonpil and you have me?”

“Yeah,” says Youngjae. Younghyun’s not sure if he’s imagining the slight blush his words elicit or not.

“I’ll tell Dowoonie to make good on that promise to buy him a meal,” says Younghyun. They discuss their respective members for a little while, jokingly pairing them up with each other, until the doorbell goes and Youngjae vanishes to get the food. He comes back with two huge bags, from which he pulls out various takeout boxes and puts on the coffee table.

“That’s a lot of food,” Younghyun notes.

“I’m feeding Kang Younghyun,” says Youngjae, looking up, “I take that responsibility very seriously.” His eyes are twinkling with mirth. Younghyun is so, so endeared.

“Listen,” he says, grabbing Youngjae’s arm before he can go to the kitchen to get plates and chopsticks. It’s not the perfect moment, but it might be the only moment he has the courage. “Can I confess something?”

Youngjae definitely goes red this time. “Sure.”

“I have, like… the worst crush on you. And I have no idea how to let you know without just telling you, so I’m doing that.”

Silence. Youngjae doesn’t move to pull his arm out of Younghyun’s grip. Younghyun’s just about to get worried when Youngjae throws back his head and starts to laugh.

“Sorry,” says Younghyun immediately, “I know it’s dumb, I’m not expecting–”

“The _dishwasher_ ,” says Youngjae, still laughing. “That’s why you bought me a fucking _dishwasher_!”

“Uh, yeah. I suppose.”

Youngjae tugs his arm from Younghyun’s grip and grabs his hand instead, pulling him up off the sofa and into a hug. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I have been told,” says Younghyun, speaking into Youngjae’s hair. This is the first time they’ve been this close and he’s trying very hard to keep cool.

“I like you too,” says Youngjae.

Younghyun pulls back a little so he can look Youngjae in the eye again. “You do?”

“Mm-hm,” he says, a little shyly. “That’s why I invited you to stay for dinner tonight.”

“Dinner that’s getting cold,” says Younghyun. “We should do something about that.” He makes no attempt to move, Youngjae’s arms still comfortably slung around his middle.

That impish glint is back in Youngjae’s eyes. “I ordered some dishes with a lot of garlic, hyung,” he says. “So if you’re going to kiss me, I’d prefer you do it before we ate.”

Younghyun immediately goes scarlet, and Youngjae laughs at him some more. But then they do, in fact, kiss. Quite a lot, actually.

The food can wait for a while, microwaves were invented for a reason.


End file.
